The Stable Boy and the Princess
by Clementine McFly
Summary: Jack Dawson has been tortured by his step-brother, Cal and his step-father, Nathan for most of his life, but when Cal brings a lady named Rose to the Hockley Mansion one day, Jack can't stop thinking about her. Based off of "Cinderella"


"Jack! Go and feed the horses! Now!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Jack mumbled. He lifted the hay over his shoulder and brought it out to the ring to feed the horses. "Here, Fitz!" Jack made a kissing sound with his mouth to catch the horse's attention. He looked around to see if his step dad or brother were watching and reached in to his pocket for some grain he had snuck for Fitz. Fitz was Jack's favorite horse, so he spoiled him a little bit. He put out his hand and Fitz started to eat the grain. "Good boy." Jack's step brother, Cal emerged from the outdoor staircase. "Oh shit." Jack put his hands in his pockets.

Cal strolled over to Jack in his suit that he thought he looked good in, Jack thought he looked like a jackass. "Did you feed the horses?"

"Yep."

"Well... Father and I have a guest coming for lunch today. Her name is Rose DeWitt Bukater." Jack nodded and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I just wanted to warn you: No funny business, especially in front of Rose, do you understand me? Do not disturb us or be in the sight of us. If I see you, Daddy will give you a little beating and we don't want that, don't we, Jack?"

Jack nodded anxiously, "No."

"Good." Cal smiled grimly and went back up to the house.

Jack stayed in the stable the whole afternoon, drawing Fitz. In a way, Fitz was the closest thing he had to a friend. He stroked Fitz's brown main and scratched behind his ears. Jack didn't think to look at Cal and Rose's "fun" lunch.

"And here is the stable where I keep my horses..." Jack heard Cal's voice and immediately panicked. He climbed in to Fitz's stall and hid against the wall. "Maybe we could ride together sometime."

Jack peered over the wall to see Rose. She was enchanting and angelic. Her hair was wavy and red which made her seem passionate. There was something that immediately drew Jack to her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Rose roamed over to Fitz and Jack hide immediately. Fitz perked his ears when he caught glimpse of Rose which meant he liked her. Jack knew that for a fact because his ears were always back with Cal and Nathan. Rose caressed Fitz's fur smoothly and the horse started to lick her fingers. Rose giggled like an angel. "Cal, I think he likes me!" She sounded like what Jack had imagined a princess to sound.

"Fitzwilliam? Oh he's just a scruffy old thing," Cal said arrogantly. "Why him when you can have Lavender?"

Rose looked at the horse, sweetly. "There's just something so... so amorous about his simplicity. It's like you never know how noble he really is."

"Yes, yes. Rose, come along. I'll show you our magnificent area to play polo matches." Cal marched out of the stables. _Bastard, _Jack thought. _If I ever had a chance with a girl like her, I wouldn't be such an asshole._

Before she left, Rose gave Fitz a kiss on the nose. Somehow, Jack knew that Rose had felt his presence and he wanted to see her again so badly.

Jack couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't understand it himself, but there was something about her that made his hands sweat. She was so lively and desirous, she stimulated Jack's imagination. That made her the center of Jack's art work. He dreamt about her a lot, and kept waking up every morning, wondering if she would come. And one morning, she actually did.

Jack was drawing Rose from memory, when he heard her heavenly voice quietly singing, "_O mio babbino caro, mi piace, è bello, bello. Vo'andare in __Porta Ross__ a comperar l'anello!" _Jack stood up, blown away. He couldn't restrain himself, he had to know her. Jack walked in to the stable when he saw Rose singing to Fitz. He didn't know if it was dream or reality. Rose must of sensed that he was there because she looked up at him, bewildered. Jack smirked awkwardly. "Hello..." Rose greeted Jack.

"Uh, hi." Jack stuck out his hand. "I'm Jack. Jack Dawson, Cal's brother."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater." She shook his hand. "You and Cal look... nothing alike."

"That's because he's my step-brother."

Rose nodded, "Oh."

There was a silence. "Fitz is my favorite horse too."

"Ugh, isn't he just captivating?" Rose looked at Jack, dreamily. "There is something just so passionate about him."

He inched closer, "I agree. Around here, he's pretty much my only companion."

"You don't speak with Cal?"

"Nah, we're very different people. He's too much of a hard-ass for me."

Rose laughed, "I have to agree. My mother wants him to be my suitor. It's just-" She paused. "He doesn't understand me, you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel, Rose. Cal thinks he knows everything about everyone but really, all he really knows is money."

Rose bit her lip, "Who knew Cal's step-brother would be so different?"


End file.
